1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clutch mechanism for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-067722 (JP 2002-067722 A) describes a clutch mechanism that allows and interrupts the transmission of power by connecting or disconnecting a first rotating member to or from a second rotating member, both of which are provided in a power transmitting path and rotate relative to one another. The clutch mechanism described in JP 2002-067722 A is a first mesh clutch provided inside a transfer device. This kind of clutch is characterized in that a relatively large transfer capacity is able to be obtained by mesh teeth of the first rotating member (a 2-4 sleeve) provided in a manner non-rotatable with respect to a main shaft and movable in an axial direction, and mesh teeth provided on the second rotating shaft (an input side sprocket) being connected and disconnected (i.e., placed in and out of mesh) by the first rotating member being moved by a shift fork to a disengaged (non-meshing) position and an engaged (meshing) position.